The amount of data transferred between electronic devices has grown tremendously the last several years. Large amounts of audio, streaming video, text, and other types of data content are now regularly transferred among desktop and portable computers, media devices, handheld media devices, displays, storage devices, and other types of electronic devices. Power may be transferred with this data, or power may be transferred separately.
Power and data may be conveyed over cables that may include wire conductors, fiber optic cables, or some combination of these or other conductors. Cable assemblies may include a connector insert at each end of a cable, though other cable assemblies may be connected or tethered to an electronic device in a dedicated manner. The connector inserts may be inserted into receptacles in the communicating electronic devices to provide pathways for power and data.
These receptacles may be placed along a side of a device and may consume internal space inside the device. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide receptacles having a reduced depth. Also, the data rates through these connector receptacles may be quite high. To provide these high data rates, it may be desirable that the connector receptacles have a high signal integrity and low insertion loss.
These connector inserts may be inserted into a device receptacle once or more each day for multiple years. It may be desirable that these connector inserts and receptacles are reliable and do not break or wear down prematurely, since such failures may lead to user dissatisfaction with both the cable assembly and the electronic devices that it connects to.
Thus, what is needed are connector inserts and receptacles that have a short depth, a high signal integrity and low insertion loss, and are reliable.